<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshot on a Farm by Lightbringer34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252984">Snapshot on a Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbringer34/pseuds/Lightbringer34'>Lightbringer34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, just two ancient beings shooting the shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbringer34/pseuds/Lightbringer34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley take a moment in their busy schedules to just sit down and chat. For no reason whatsoever, it's at an abandoned farm in Kentucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapshot on a Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The common images of us are so disgustingly predictable.”</p><p>
  <strong>“I know, right?”</strong>
</p><p>“Valentine’s Day is the worst.”</p><p>
  <strong>“No, it’s Halloween for us.”</strong>
</p><p>“No way Crowley, it’s V-Day. Every Febuary Fourteenth, the entire third Sphere just vibrates with Cherubic anger, I can’t believe they haven’t Fallen yet.”</p><p>
  <strong>“At least we can agree on that. The Big Man’s always looking around in Febuary like he’s expecting someone. Must be those Cherubs.”</strong>
</p><p>The angel chuckled, a deep rumble like distant thunder.  "That’s actually pretty funny.“</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, it is.”</strong>
</p><p>“Don’t spread that around though.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Of course. You know me better than that.”</strong>
</p><p>“You darn well should.”</p><p>Crowley leaned back in his chair, balanced precariously on the back legs. “<strong>You know you can swear all you want, angel. Won’t tarnish your precious grace any.”</strong></p><p>The angel rolled his eyes, all seven of them</p><p>“It’s the principle of the thing. Besides, forgive me for taking at least some precautions. Technically talking to you would be worth at least an infraction, at most a thousand years of penance.”</p><p>The demon looked over at his counterpart with surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>“Really?”</strong>
</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Why haven’t you ever mentioned this before? We could just call or something. No need for us to make the trip if you’re just going to get locked in your adamantine tower by the Boss”</strong>
</p><p>The angel waved a flaming wing lazily in the direction of the cloudless Kentucky sky.</p><p>“It’s not like the Hierarchy’s going to call me on it, they’ve all got their own histories and they know it. What’s that human expression about kitchenware? Silver spoons?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Nah, it’s something about tea.”</strong>
</p><p>The angel made a trilling noise of satisfaction as he remembered. “It’s the pot calling the kettle black! That’s the one!”</p><p>His counterpart nodded in confirmation. <strong>“Exactly. Remember the Nephilim disaster?”</strong></p><p>He shuddered in sympathy. <strong>“It took everyone involved at least six hundred years to clean up, and honestly, I’m not sure if we didn’t miss some of the smaller sneakier ones.”</strong></p><p>The Angel nodded. “And it’s caused the humans no end of grief too. Isn’t one of them in Hollywood now?”</p><p>
  <strong>“No clue. Not my department. I’m under Strife, not Pestilence.”</strong>
</p><p>“Oh, hah, very funny.”</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m hilarious.”</strong>
</p><p>“You just like to think you are and everyone Below is so desperate to laugh they listen to your crummy jokes.”</p><p>
  <strong>“You wound me old friend! Never have I felt such a blow!”</strong>
</p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Truly you have shriven me to the bone, such a cutting remark that was, Oh Aziraphale, you are the most powerful of the Authorities, truly.”</strong>
</p><p>“It’s not that funny.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes it is! Yes it is!”</strong>
</p><p>“Ok.Fine. I suppose it is.”</p><p><strong>“Good</strong>.”</p><p>….</p><p>The silence stretched for a few minutes, the sound of a breeze blowing through the trees further down the road the only motion on that sun-drenched afternoon.</p><p>
  <strong>“Az? What is it?”</strong>
</p><p>The Angel made a face. “Call from the Boss, he wants me in Tokyo in three minutes.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Well that sucks.”</strong>
</p><p>“It is as He wills it.”</p><p><strong>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</strong> The demon put a hand on the angel’s upmost wing.</p><p>
  <strong>“Listen Aziraphale, thanks for coming. We don’t really do this all that often anymore.”</strong>
</p><p>“Not a problem at all, old friend. You stay sane out there.”</p><p>The demon grinned. “<strong>Oh please, as if sane ever applied to me.”</strong></p><p>The angel grinned likewise. “It never did.”</p><p>He waved a languid wing in farewell and vanished.</p><p>The demon stayed a moment longer, appreciating the breeze until with a flare of his wings, he too, vanished.</p><p>And then, there was only the quiet green Kentucky road, and the abandoned farm, waiting patiently for their return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally had Crowley the only one with male pronouns, because he Fell, while Aziraphale is an Angel and thus less constricted by gender. (hardee har har) But the flow of the fic felt so weird, I changed it. Could be read as an old married couple, maybe not. I can see both working out. Shroedinger's relationship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>